His Sweet, Sweet Lips
by ThatCreepyShipper
Summary: This takes place in an AU where trolls moved to earth with the humans still living on it. (Maybe their planet ran out of resources?) It's also a highschoolstuck AU so uh yeah no sburb here. Karkat is in highschool and he's basically known as the reject. Some new kid comes named Dave, he falls in love with this kid (who quickly becomes popular) but will Dave ever notice him?


**Warnings: Bullying, Abuse, Slurs**

* * *

><p>My name is Karkat Vantas. I'm 7 sweeps old, and it is my third year in Skaia High School. While I've been on Earth for, what, 5 sweeps of my life, school is still a pretty shitty and useless concept to me; but hey, there's nothing I can do about it, I have no choice but to be brought into this giant block every day, which is full of chairs and desks and primitive morons who behave like monkeys, and can't even tell their ass form their elbows. It sucked, completely, and what made it worse was the fact that every other troll was accepted perfectly fine onto this planet, except for me. I was a freak back on Alternia, and I'm still a freak here; at least nobody KNEW I was a freak on Alternia, but now? Even the trolls know it! I've got beaten up so many times, and if not every last one of them has SEEN my candy-ass red blood, they've at least HEARD about it, and heck, that's what I'm known for in the troll community. My blood is nothing to the humans, though, apparently they ALL have this blood. I should be able to feel like I fit in, but apparently I just don't fit into their culture, which makes absolutely zero sense since the other trolls who are just as alien to this planet as me do perfectly fine. It's whatever, it's not like I was in never-ending torment already in this roller coaster of life- no, FUCK THAT, this isn't even a fucking roller coaster, it's like a straight-ass line down into the worst that could ever possibly happen.<p>

One day, he showed up. His name was Dave Strider, he was just another asshole. Somehow, this douche got popular fast. He was the shit around this hellhole, and all of the female humans were swooning at him from afar. It didn't feel normal being in an environment where girls like boys and boys like girls; love was supposed to go all ways, not just to the opposite gender. I didn't know why it was, but there were very little people liking the same gender, and those people weren't very open about it. I was an alien, though, so there was a lot to not understand; but another thing I didn't understand? I was with those human girls. I, too, was somehow horns over heels flushed for this complete shit-stain, and I didn't understand why. I wanted more than anything to grab him, and kiss him, and have him hold me in my arms, I just wanted so much to _be_ with him, and it hurt, it hurt like a knife being stabbed right through my heart. I was a guy, and I was an alien. There was no way this was going to happen, and to top it off there were so many other people in love with him that he probably wouldn't ever even notice the fact that an outcast like me existed.

At some point I lost it. I couldn't stand the pain; everyone teased me, hurt me, beat me, every single fucking day. You'd think I'd have a break on the weekend, but no, my dad did it too. It never stopped, not for a day, not for an hour, not for a fucking minute. Dave didn't love me, he didn't even know me. He's never even looked at me. I didn't exist to him, I was just a nothingness in his world which must've been so full of happiness. I wanted him to share that happiness with me. I wanted to be happy together; but happy was a thing I didn't know how to be anymore, I'd lost all hope. Thinking about this shit drove me crazy, at some point in math class I just started crying out of nowhere, sobbing like a fucking wriggler who's lost his favorite toy. I couldn't stop. All of the attention was brought to me, and for once _he_ saw me too, but that just made it worse. Embarrassed and upset, I ran out of the class and into the boy's bathroom, locking myself in one of the stalls.

Within mere minutes I heard someone join me in the bathroom. I froze. Did somebody come to hurt me? I didn't want to be hurt anymore. It wasn't fair. It was then I heard a soft voice, so soft it barely echoed against the walls of the room.

"Are you okay?" It said. That voice had just spoken the kindest words my ears have ever heard. It was not a 'Stop crying like a baby and get back to class, you faggot' (What did that even mean?) It _asked if I was okay; _and the voice? It sounded... familiar, but I couldn't seem to put a finger on it. I went to unlock the stall door, when I paused. Was I seriously that oblivious? Obviously, whoever this was was just trying to lure me out so that they could hurt me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted through my tears. It went quiet for a moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Said the voice, "I promise." The words were spoken with what _seemed_ to be genuine concern. Hell, I got beat up all of the time as it was, who cared at this point if they were going to trick me.

I got out of the bathroom stall, and I stared, immediately frozen when I saw who was standing there, as if someone hit the pause button on my remote. It was _him. Dave fucking Strider._ I couldn't believe my eyes; I didn't know what to think; and what did he do? He walked over to me and _hugged me._ I wept into his chest, clinging to him as if refusing to ever let go. He pet my hair.

"There, there..." He spoke softly, "It's alright, man, you can talk to me..." After a bit, I began to calm down, and sighed as I pulled away from him.

"Dave..." Was the only word I was able to say. He lifted a hand to wipe away the tears from my cheeks. He smiled at me, a soft smile.

"That's my name," He said flatly, soon followed by a chuckle. That brought a small smile to me face, but it quickly faded.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked, upset and confused.

"I ain't gonna leave a brother upset like that, dude."

"But you don't even know me!"

"Yes, I do, Karkat." He said my name. How did he know my name? What did he mean, 'yes i do'? I never even saw him look at me! That was complete bullshit.

"How..." I squeaked the word out of my mouth, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"I've seen you, man. I've seen the shit you have to deal with," He sighed, looking away for a moment. "I wanted to say something, I wanted to stop those people, but I couldn't. I was... I was afraid." He glanced back at me. "I knew if I helped, everyone would know it, and I guess I didn't want to lose what I have. I feel welcome here. I feel wanted. I never had that before..." He fixed my hair, gazing into my eyes. "But I now realize that you have it even worse than I thought, and, I... I think it's really worth it to try and help you. Who cares about some shitty reputation if that just going to leave someone miserable? Dude, look, I know I've never really seemed to notice you before but I really do care about you, and I can't stand to see you like this anymore." His words made my heart melt; tears once again filled my eyes, but I didn't know this time if they were out of sadness or perhaps... happiness? Dave Strider has noticed me. He has seen me. He _cares. _I felt like I was going to _faint. _

It was a month later. The bullying has mostly stopped. Did Dave's reputation go down the drain? No. In fact, people liked him just as much. As for me? People respected me more. Because I was friends with Dave, people treated me like an actual person. I never thought that this would happen, and I certainly never thought Dave would be the one to pull me out of the deep pit I've been stuck in. Maybe life was a roller coaster after all. Maybe it just had a long, long way down, before it was to rise back up again.

Another month passed. Dave wasn't exactly 'the shit' anymore, but he still had quite a few friends. People have gotten to understand me better and now the bullying is completely gone. Dave came up to me during lunch and asked me something I never expected to hear.

"Yo, Karkat!" He grinned at me, waving. "How're you doing, man?"

"I'm doing good!"

"Yo, dude, so, crazy question..." He paused for a moment, and I paused too waiting to hear it. "Will you go out with me?"

I froze. My heart started beating fast. I yelled out an excited "Yes!" and I hugged him tight. He just smiled and held me close to him. It was a dream come true. Somehow I went from the lowest I thought I could ever be to this. It was an amazing feeling. I heard jealous banter from throughout the room, but I could care less. I had him. I had the guy of my dreams. He pulled away to kiss me and I'll never forget the taste of his sweet, sweet, lips.


End file.
